Captain Thunderbolt
The origins of the Thunderbolt helmet are shrouded in complete mystery. There’s no question, however, about the amazing abilities it granted Cole Crawford when they crossed paths, transforming him into the almighty superhero Captain Thunderbolt. Emerging as the first public superhero in a time when superhumans were still a new concept to the world, Captain Thunderbolt led the general population to trust and believe in superheroes and has saved the world from complete annihilation more times than can be counted. ''Thunderbolt’s notoriety made him an admired figure among the world of superhumans, and he helped many superheroes find their place and destinies, most famously for his partner and best friend Anna Dannell, known to the world as the Grasshopper. He would also go on to be a member of(and often lead) several superhero teams, being a founding member of the global superhero group Alpha. His legacy is undeniable, as he is widely accepted as the “First Superhero”. Thunderbolt’s uniting of many superheroes to face the world’s foes as a team lands him a place in history as one of the greatest heroes to ever live. Early Years Cole Crawford was born on May 12th, 2003 in the mountains of Asheville, North Carolina. At a very young age, his family moved to Charlotte, where he attended Anton Wyzek High in his teen years. Becoming Captain Thunderbolt When Cole was 14, he began to notice strange adrenaline-like feelings throughout his body in moments of stress. Assuming them to be side effects of growing up, he ignored them, until one night he found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Walking to a Walmart near his house, he decided to walk along the train tracks that trailed through the woods, the scenic route. Passing under a bridge, he accidentally walked in on several gang members torturing a man they assumed to be a snitch. Freezing in place, the gang members noticed him and began to chase him, laughing. Cole scrambled up the hill to the top of the bridge, hearing the gangsters following in suit. His attention was caught by a large boom of thunder above him, and he looked up and was mesmerized by a swirling mass of electricity in a storm cloud. However, he failed to notice the gangsters reach the top of the bridge, and they grabbed him by the shoulders. Despite his struggling, they tossed Cole over the side of the bridge, and he plummeted to the tracks below to his death. As he fell, he noticed a small object eject from the lightning mass, and a round object raced down and next thing Cole knew, he was being embraced by a strange feeling that upped his adrenaline to the next level when he smashed into the ground. He was surprised to discover he survived the fall and actually landed on his feet. As he rose, he looked at his hands and discovered metallic red gloves. In fact, his entire body was discovered in some kind of armor. He had a mask too, as he discovered when he felt his face. He didn't have time to explore, though, as the gang members were making their way back down. When the gangsters got back under the bridge, they saw Cole standing there, although now he was fully encased in the Captain Thunderbolt. Adrenaline-fueled and superpowered, Captain Thunderbolt took down the gang members and freed the captive. Confused yet excited, Cole returned home where he began to explore his powers. he discovered super strength, flight, and electrokinesis among many other things. Adopting a double life, he began to act as a crimestopper and vigilante in his city along with being a high school student, although he eventually dropped out as he saw heroism as his lifelong career.Category:Storylines